how_to_speed_up_researchfandomcom-20200213-history
Start a training organization
A training organization consists of people who have a job training people to do things. It can either be training on how to do a job once you're in it or training on how to do something useful for oneself. In a job Restaurant People from that organization could go around training people in a restaurant on how to do their job in a way that makes the restaurant run very efficiently. All the people working in the same restaurant should be trained by the same person. The training person will have to be somebody who's good at figuring out how each person should do their job. Sometimes the way one person does their job affects the way another person should do it making the figuring out and training of the job extra complex requiring a higher qualified trainer. In that case, a person getting trained on how to do their job might have to just do it the way they're told even if they think they saw doing so make the restaurant run less efficiently. That can be explained by the fact that they're not taking into account that somebody else in the restaurant isn't doing their job properly and once the latter learns how to do their job properly, the former will make the restaurant run more efficiently by doing the job the way they were told than by not. In some cases where the restaurant needs to work in a very complex way, the person getting trained must do some figuring out of what to do. That is, maybe they have to figure out how to satisfy the requests of a large number of workers who gave a request earlier in the day such as making sure they will be able to find a certain type of container by a certain time. Factory In a factory with a large number of people like the one in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, it might be necessary to do the super hard training people to interact with each other in a swarm intelligent way to make the factory function efficiently. People in the research group yet to be created described in Start spreading the engineering optimization techniques for research should be the ones to bud off into a training organization because the restaurant and factory managers in it would be some of the very best ones. For conducting research Training people on how to conduct research in an efficient complex way is already what that research group would be doing with its own new people, which would not even be done only by people in the training organization branch of the research group described in Start spreading the engineering optimization techniques for research. However, that training organization can teach other researchers to join that research group and train people in other research groups who don't want to leave their research group on how to conduct research in a swarm intelligent way. For oneself So many people out there wish they knew how to get an invention out there or find where to get a piece of clothing with a specific property or some other thing but don't. Some of them would figure it out if they made a big enough effort to and others wouldn't. The solution is to hire somebody from that organization on how to train them to do all that stuff. Why not hire somebody to do it for you? Because then they will also know how to do future things they want to do without spending endless money on getting somebody else to do one thing at a time for them. That does not mean the person they hired will teach them one thing at a time of all those things they could do. It means they will train them to think because there are countless things somebody could want to do that they can do that they don't even always know ahead what they want to do. Maybe that teaching should even be hyperschooled on students in school so that future generations will be happier not being unable to take the actions they want to take. Another use in this training is that it would cause humans to evolve to be smarter because those who can't do a job in a complex way and those who don't get high marks in school will be less likely to have 3 kids because some jobs look at school marks and then people in distant future generations will not suffer the inconveniences of low smartness.